Diablo II, Book One
by Renytir
Summary: Bands of Barbarians from the north are traversing our lands, The world is a darker place than it once was..." Expirience the breathtaking adventure that will leave you wanting more and more. Join the heroes of Diablo in their quest to defeat the demon.


Diablo II: Book 1

Chapter One: Prolougue

A young man lay in his bed, it was more or less a shack that he lived in with his family in the north. The young man was a barbarian from the north living with his family. He was muscular and a majority of his head was bald, except for the ponytail that he tied himself to gather it all in one place.

The man was rather tall, and he casted a large shadow as the barbarian stood up from his bed and yawned. He felt tired after his last trip with the other hunters. He left his small room and went into a room that seemed to connect the whole house together. He knew that this was home though, he felt warm from the snowy air with a large fire burning in the fireplace on the wall.

He figured that his family left, hungry he grabbed a fruit off of the wooden table and sat down on a wooden chair staring into the fire. He took a bite of the apple and swallowed looking up at his fathers axe. It was named the 'bear slayer' for the time his father used it to kill seven bears on his own. This gave his father something of a reputation as well. The axe was important to his father, it was passed down from his grandfather to his father. As it would soon be passed on to the young barbarian.

His name was Inador. Inador was the youngest warrior in his village and grandson to the village elder. He held the respect of almost everyone in the village.

He began to go for another apple when the door opened. His father stood in the doorway as Inador turned to face the man. "Welcome home father, where's mother and Ilsa?" he asked. Ilsa was his younger sister. Annoying as she was he loved her very much and vowed to protect he with his life if he had too.

The older man, Inador's father, looked at his son with weary eyes "There at the market Inador, buying some meat and blankets. Now come and sit with me, I need to talk to you about something." Inador looked confused but still joined his father at the wooden table were he took another fruit.

"Is there something wrong dad?" he asked taking a bite of the orange. His father sighed shutting the door and taking the axe off the wall which it was hung against. Inador knew something was wrong, he could tell because his father seemed to be fighting off tears.

"I'm afraid there is my boy, you've been called by grandfather to go to the rougue encampment in the south" he stated laying the axe in front of Inador. The boy dropped the orange and looked at the blade.

"Why must I leave? What is so horrible that I have to leave my home?!" he exclaimed confused. He was very found of his home and did not like the idea of being dragged away from it. His father pushed the axe forward until Inador grasped it with his hand. "I don't understand why I must-" he began to yell. But his father had cut him off.

"Its Diablo, he has risen once more and seeks revenge on the land" he said solemnly. Inador's eyes had widened in shock.

"Diablo!? He's only a myth, a fairytale to scare children!" Inador exclaimed.

"HE IS NO MYTH!" Inador's father yelled back. "He is very real, and he will destroy the world unless stopped" he said calming himself. The boy shut his eyes in fear of what his father was saying, it seemed impossible that the nightmarish demon had returned.

"Then I will leave for the encampment today," Inador said picking up the axe and strapping it to his back. "I'm sorry father…" Inador added sadly.

"What for? Who could have predicted he would be returning?" his father said.

"That is not what I'm sorry for, I'm sorry to say…that I feel I won't be coming back." Inador turned away and stood in the doorway to his room. "Tell Ilsa and mother that I love them, it would be too hard to say goodbye myself."

It seemed that the next two hours or so passed by without so much as a whisper between father and son. Inador wanted to leave as soon as possible, for him to be choosen among all the other warrior's of the village was a great honor. At least that was how he said it to calm himself.

Inador sat in front of the window in his room praying, praying to whatever god that he would return to his family unscathed. He begged for a divine shield to protect him from evil. His father stood behind him in the doorway, Inador knew he was standing there. "I am ready now" he said getting up, pulling a rucksack up along with him. He carried two scrolls and a few red potions inside his bag just in case he was damaged. He didn't however bring any money as he would only carry his father's axe.

The two men walked through the streets to the caravan. They were intercepted by the town smith smiling at them. He held a set of armor that seemed to gleam silver. "Your father told me about your quest Inador" he said handing over a silver shield. "This is from a warrior known as Sigon, I managed to scour the pieces and remake them to be stronger. I want you to have them" he stated.

Inador realized his folly at this and felt a bead of sweat trickling down the back of his head. "I knew I was forgetting something, thank you for this great gift" Inador said bowing and strapping the shield to his left arm. In a few minutes he had equipped all the armor. It wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be. It gleamed in the snowy air.

The boy clambered into the carriage along with a few other people. They all stared in confusion, the barbarians had never before left the north. Inador looked back to his hometown as the carriage began to ride off. His father waved and gave him a reassuring look.

Although Inador was happy to see the look given to him, he saddened on the inside knowing that he wouldn't see the weary eyes and wrinkled face of his father…

ooo

Akara rustled around through some of her potions in the tent she had set up in the encampment. It had been two or so weeks ago that she sent the message for all the best heroes to come and fight the minions of diablo.

The folk around the encampment were unruly and in distress. They didn't know why but many travelers had been passing on. Strange people, the world as they knew it was changing. She heard shuffling behind her and turned to face a sorceress. The young girl was holding a brown staff in her hands as she gazed over Akara.

She finally smiled and Akara looked relieved. "Hello young sorceress, I am Akara. I assume you know why I've called you here."

"I do sister," the mage stated holding out her hand. Akara gladly accepted it and smiled, "My masters told me Diablo has arisen once more and they chose me to represent the mages" she stated. Akara nodded but her eyes had drifted to behind the sorceress.

A man with white hair and bone shoulder plates stood behind the girl. A large monster made of fire stood behind him like a gaurdian. "Hello Akara," he said frowning at the older woman. She saddened at this and sighed.

"Hello to you as well Renytir" she said to the necromancer. He laughed a bit as he saw her look of discomfort.

"Come now Akara, you believed that there would be a better necromancer than I for the job?" he asked her. She just hmph'd and went back to her things. He looked at the sorceress and smiled "Such a young age to be fighting the hordes of Diablo's army" he mused. The girl smiled shocking the white haired necromancer. He looked back and his golemn was frozen in place, it then shattered into pieces as the girl continued to smirk in triumph.

"My name is Rita necromancer, and age obviously does not reflect skill for if it did you would be very powerful" she joked walking away. Renytir frowned looking at the shards of ice.

"You destroyed my golem!" he exclaimed walking away from the tent as well. An area was cleared for the team to be and the two made there way towards the clearing. They each dropped there bags, Rita 

pulled out a blanket and bundles of scrolls. Renytir dropped his bag and a scythe down and walked away. Rita guessed he was to walk around the encampment for a while.

Akara looked on as a carriage pulled up beside the bridge. Only one person emerged, Inador without his helmet on waved to the carriage rider and began to walk across the bridge into the rougue encampment.

He saw Akara and walked over to her "Hello barbarian" she said greeting him. He looked around in interest as she continued. "I assume you know why you're here correct?" she asked.

Inador nodded plastering a serious look on his face "I'm here to defeat diablo" he stated bluntly. She looked shocked at his confidence. But he was too interested in the other areas by the tent Akara had set up. "I think I'm gonna look around a bit" he said. He met Deckard Cain, a kindly old man willing to give his knowledge about the world.

The barbarian knew the old man would be a good friend. He saw Rita in the distance and walked over to her laying down his items as well. "Hello sorceress" he said waving and dropping his helmet with his things.

She gave a disgusting look at him before snidely saying "Oh, a barbarian."

He looked astounded at her tone. "What is that supposed to mean?" he said in protest.

"You barbarians are a disgrace, your crude battle tactics and lack of finesse in battle is disgusting" she said mocking him.

"Listen, just because I favor a blade over a spell doesn't give you the right to mock me" he said frustrated. The barbarian huffed and then took off his armor before hiding under a blanket. This was going to be a long and hard journey indeed.

ooo

The next day was uninteresting, except for the arrival of the final two members of the team. Inador enjoyed the amazon's company. She was strong and independent, he liked that in woman. The paladin had an aire of importance around him. As if god himself was keeping a ray of light on him for protection in the dark.

The two hadn't much conversed with the other three and kept to themselves. Inador had struggled in arguments with Rita about who had the better fighting style.

Inador decided to approach the paladin. "Hi" he said happily holding out a hand. The dark skinned paladin turned from the book he was reading and smiled back shaking the larger and more muscular man.

"Hail to you as well barbarian, I am Sir Jayce" he said in a commanding tone. No wonder the paladins were said to be leaders, Inador had already felt himself being strengthened just by hearing his confident voice.

"And I am Inador, its good to meet your aquatince" he said letting go of the man's hand. He looked over to the Amazon who was chatting it up with the Sorceress.

"Welcome to the encampment sister" the sorceress said to the blonde haired warrior. She looked at the sorceress and sighed.

"Inador tells me you don't favor our combat" she said picking up a spear next to her. Rita looked shocked. "My name is Liisan sorceress, you would do well to remember it…"

ooo

So that is the beginning of the story, I don't own Diablo II. Please review so I know what to edit or know that I'm doing well.


End file.
